Slade's heir
by Skullkay25
Summary: All is well and none of the Titans expect the tragedy lurking around the corner. There's a new villain taking lives. The Titans have always been able to save the town, but are they ready to face the most terrible villain yet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: (I don't own anything except my OC's and the story plot.)**

**Slade's Heir**

Robin did a back flip and kicked Gizmo in his tiny face. Gizmo yelled in pain and surprise. Beast Boy ran up beside Robin as a rhino and charged at Mammoth. Mammoth flew backward.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven yelled.

Jinx went flying back too. The cops had arrived and the three villains were on their way to jail.

"Good job, Titans." Robin praised.

"Yes!" Starfire agreed. "We are victorious, Hooray!"

"Let's go home." Raven sighed.

The four Titans went back to the tower and found someone waiting for them. It was Bumble Bee.

"B-Bee!" Cyborg greeted her.

She turned around to face them and they saw that she was sobbing.

"I have awful news!" She bawled.

Starfire floated forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "What is the matter?" She asked.

"There is a new villain…" She began. "He goes by the name…Nerezza…He attacked us and… they're all gone!"

"Wait, who's gone?" Beast Boy asked.

"Everyone!" Bumble Bee cried. "I am the last of the Deep 6!"

"Wha…what?" Beast Boy choked.

Bumble Bee sobbed loudly. "They were all killed by Nerezza!"

Beast Boy took a step back. "No…you're…you're lying!" He could feel tears in his eyes.

"I am not, I swear!" She cried. "I saw it with my own eyes! I'm the only one who got away…"

Everyone tried to comfort her…everyone, but Beast Boy.

"Terra…" His voice cracked.

"Oh, Beast Boy… I am truly sorry…" Starfire said, sadly.

"NO!" He shouted. "Terra is not gone! She lies!"

"Beast Boy." Robin said softly. "I'm sorry, but…"

"STOP!" He yelled.

Beast Boy shifted into a hawk and took off. He flew for a while, but tears eventually blurred his vision. He landed in an alley behind a dumpster. He dropped to his knees and cried.

_Terra can't be gone…Bumble Bee is lying…_

As much as Beast Boy tried to deny it, he knew Bumble Bee wouldn't lie…Terra was gone… He could feel it.

"Poor Beast Boy…" Starfire sighed. "He must feel truly awful to have lost the one he loved…"

"No, really?" Raven said, sarcastically.

Just then the Titan alarm went off.

"Titans!" Robin darted into the room. "Jinx escaped… she's going on a rampage!"

When the Titans got to the city, the scene was horrific. People were running and screaming, buildings were on fire, cars flipped over, and Jinx was standing right in the middle of all the chaos, sobbing.

"What the hell?!" Cyborg exclaimed, looking at all the destruction.

"This isn't like Jinx…" Robin realized.

"Is she crying?" Raven asked.

"Jinx!" Robin yelled.

Jinx glared at him. She dropped to all fours and hung her head. The Titans drew closer.

"Is it true?" She asked them.

Robin's eyebrows knit together. "Is what true?"

"The Deep 6…are they really…dead?"

Robin looked down at his feet. "Yes. All except Bumble Bee"

Jinx rested her forehead against the street and cried. After a moment, her head snapped up and she glared, murderously at Bumble Bee.

"You...you could have saved them! This is your fault!" Jinx shrieked.

"Don't you think I know that?!" Bumble Bee sobbed.

"Why do you even care?" Raven asked Jinx.

Jinx said nothing. She just looked at the ground.

"Because of Kid Flash." Bumble Bee sniffed. "She'd never admit it, but she liked him."

Seems like she a little more than liked him." Raven added.

"Enough!" Jinx snapped. "It's true... I did love him..."


	2. A Strange Day

**Disclaimer: (Still don't own the characters except the OC's)**

They promised not to take Jinx back to jail if she promised not to terrorize any more citizens. She agreed.

"Okay, Titans. Split up, we gotta find Beast Boy." Robin told them.

"Someone should go back to the tower in case he went back." Cyborg suggested.

"I will go." Starfire volunteered.

They all split up to search for their friend. Raven floated up and down the streets, occasionally calling his name. She passed an alley and heard the whining of a wounded animal. She crept down the alley. It was too dark for her to see a thing. Suddenly she tripped and fell forward. There was a faint yelp that came from underneath her. She sat up and squinted, just barely able to see a green puppy.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked, softly.

He didn't move.

"Beast Boy…everyone's looking for you…"

He still didn't move. Raven sighed, scooping him up and heading toward the tower. Everyone was back at the tower. They had all given up when none of them could find him anywhere.

"I hope Beast Boy is okay." Starfire said to Robin.

Just then, the elevator opened and Raven stepped into the room.

"I found him." Raven pulled back her cloak to reveal the green puppy she held in her arms.

"Oh thank the heavens, he is okay!" Starfire cheered.

Raven set Beast Boy down on the floor. Without a word, he shifted back to his normal self and trudged down the hall to his room.

"Poor Beast Boy…" Starfire said, glumly.

Raven looked down at the carpet and headed down the hall. When no one was looking, she opened the door to Beast Boy's room and stepped inside. The shut the door behind her, then turned to see  
Beast Boy facing the wall, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Beast Boy…" Raven spoke. "I know this sounds cliché, but I know how you feel…"

"No you don't." His voice cracked.

Raven sighed. "I'm about to tell you something I've never told anyone… when I was 13 years old, I was in love with a boy named Aeron… my father found out and killed him."

Beast Boy turned to look at her. His green face was as pale as it could get and tears slid down his cheeks. Looking at him, Raven felt as if someone had just stabbed her in the heart. She wanted to comfort him…

_No! You are pathetic. Get a grip, Raven._

"I'm sorry, Raven." Beast Boy said.

Raven opened the door, ready to walk out.

"I loved her, Raven." He said, sounding like he was crying again.

Raven shut her eyes. "I know."

Jinx was hiding in an abandoned factory. She didn't want anyone to find her. She lay her head in her hands and cried.

_Kid Flash…my love…_

She cried, letting it come in big wracking sobs. Her love was gone…and he was never coming back.

"What are we gonna do?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know." Robin admitted "We've never had to deal with anything like this."

"He is clearly miserable." Starfire added.

Just then, the elevator opened. Standing there was a guy with pale skin and dark black hair. He had pale gray eyes and a scar across one eye.

"Who the heck are you?" Cyborg asked, ready for a fight.

"My name is Xercies. I'm Raven's brother."

"Raven has a brother?" Starfire inquired.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Robin asked, skeptical.

"Xercies?" Raven asked.

She had come into the room and was staring at him.

"Raven!" He smiled and walked up to her.

They hugged briefly. Robin swore he saw Raven almost smile.


	3. A New Hero

**Disclaimer: (Still don't own this!)**

"How are you here?" Raven asked. "I thought our father imprisoned you on Azarath."

"I was able to escape. I must warn you, sister…there was a villain on Azarath…he has landed on your planet… his name is Nerezza…"

Robin's eyes grew wide. "That's who Bumble Bee said killed the Deep 6."

"He is the most evil being you will ever encounter. Those who happen upon him rarely escape with their lives." Xercies informed them.

"He is right." Bumble Bee said from behind them. "I've never met anyone so evil and powerful."

"He is not someone to be trifled with. I beg you sister… do not challenge him."

"We're the Teen Titans…" Raven replied. "It is our job."

"Sister, you cannot win against him…you will surely perish…"

An alarm went off and Robin checked the camera. "It's Jinx."

Cyborg shook his head. "What does SHE want?"

"I'm gonna let her up." Robin said, pushing a button.

The elevator door opened again and Jinx stepped in. "Hey…" she said softly.

"What do you want?" Bumble Bee snapped, rudely.

Jinx's eyes were red and puffy from crying. "I wish to aid you in bringing down this villain…I have no wish to be evil anymore."

"You? Be good?" Cyborg asked, doubtful.

"It was what Kid Flash always wanted… I wish to be a hero…for him…" Jinx stared down at her feet.

Xercies looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes glistened and her lips were pink and full. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her right there.

"We don't trust you." Raven glared at her.

Jinx looked as if she was going to cry again. "Please! He always believed I could be good! I want to do this… for him…"

Robin looked around at the other Titans and sighed. "Okay… but you must obey my orders."

Jinx nodded. "Thank you."

She turned to leave.

"Wait." Robin stopped her. "If you don't have anywhere to stay…we have plenty of spare rooms here…"

Jinx smiled, weakly. "You are so kind…thank you."

Robin looked at Xercies. "You can stay also…if you'd like."

"It is a fool's errand…"Xercies sighed. "But I will assist you on your mission."

"Excellent." Robyn grinned.

Beast Boy didn't know where he was. It was too misty.

"Beast Boy…" A voice called.

He turned toward the voice. It sounded like _her._

"Terra?" He called.

Then she was standing right in front of him. Her throat was slashed open and she was dripping with blood.

"Beast Boy…" She whispered.

"I'm here, Terra." He reached for her.

"You killed me, Beast Boy…you weren't there to save me…"

Beast Boy's heart dropped to his stomach. "No…Terra…"

"YOU'RE FAULT!" She screamed.

Then she disappeared.

"Terra!" He called.

He fell onto his knees and buried his face in his hands. Beast Boy sat bolt upright. He was covered in sweat and his legs were tangled up in the sheets. It was his fault…he killed Terra. He lay back against the pillow and groaned. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in…"He said, hoarsely.

It was Raven. "Sorry… I was walking around and heard banging and…I thought you were being attacked."

Beast Boy sighed. "No…just a bad dream…"


	4. Emotions

**Disclaimer: (Still don't own the characters except my OC's)**

Everyone was sitting at the table, eating breakfast except for Beast Boy and Jinx. Raven sighed and got up from the table.

"I'm going to meditate."

She went to her room and sat in the middle of the floor. She tried to clear her mind, but there were too many things buzzing around in her brain. She thought about Beast Boy and the night she had wanted nothing more than to comfort him. What was happening to her? She tried once more to empty her mind, but failed. She stood, giving up, and went to sit on her bed. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way. She cared about all the Titans, but she had always felt a little differently about Beast Boy. She feared that she cared for Beast Boy the same way she had cared for Aeron. There was a knock on her bedroom door and Raven sighed.

"Come in." She mumbled.

It was her brother. He came in and sat next to her on the bed.

"You seem upset. What worries you?" He asked.

Raven looked at her brother. "Just worried about fighting Nerezza." Raven lied.

Xercies frowned. "I am not a fool, Raven. I can tell when you are lying."

Raven shut her eyes. "I think I might be losing control over my emotions."

"Is it the beast child who troubles you so?" He asked. "I saw you enter his room last night."

Raven blushed. "What? No…he's… he's a friend."

"Sister…you need not lie to your brother…"

"I'm not!" She was red now. "He's only a friend!"

Her brother nodded. "I see." He stood and walked over to the door. "Perhaps when you stop lying to yourself, you will stop lying to me."

Before Raven could say anything else, he was gone. Raven sighed and lay back on her bed. Her brother was wrong. Beast Boy was her friend…and he would remain only a friend.

Beast Boy stared up at the ceiling. He was empty…his friends were all he had left to live for. He looked over at the door and remembered when Raven had come in and told him the story about her love, Aeron. She had told him something she had never told anyone else. Suddenly he thought of the dream he'd had last night. He cringed. He didn't want to think of Terra anymore. He'd had all he could take. Beast Boy knew things would never be the same… he wasn't sure if he'd ever laugh again. He needed to try and forget Terra, but how could he? He had loved her. Beast Boy blinked back tears and sat up. There was one thing he knew for sure. He would be the one to kill Nerezza.

"So…what powers does Nerezza have?" Robin asked.

Xercies sat back in his chair. "He…he shoots fire…with…his brain…"

"Whoa…" Cyborg leaned forward. "Really?"

"Yes… and…he calls himself a… a dream walker."

"This villain…he is a walker of dreams?" Starfire asked.

"What does that mean?" Robin pressed.

"I do not know… it's just what he calls himself." Xercies admitted.

"Well, how do we find him?" Cyborg asked.

"Again, I do not know. I truly wish I could be of more help…"

"No, it's fine." Robin assured him. "Besides, I don't think we should go after him until we are completely prepared."

"Forget that."

Everyone turned to see that Beast Boy had come into the room. His fists were clenched and his jaw was tight.

"We need to kill this freak." He growled.

"Beast Boy…" Robin started.

"No. Enough with the 'Beast Boy…' I don't need pity. I want to kill this guy. I don't need you to try and stop me, because you won't be able to. I am going to find him whether you help me or not."

Robin scowled. "You're going to kill yourself, and we will stop you if you try. Don't make us the enemy, Beast Boy."

"If you won't help me… then you already are."


	5. Beast Boy Vs Nerezza

**Disclaimer: (Need I say anything?)**

Robin sighed. He knew Beast Boy was going through a lot, but he could not allow him to go after this villain on his own. Robin had set an alarm, so that if any windows were opened, he'd know. The only way out of the tower was down the elevator, and Robin wasn't going to let Beast Boy past him.

Beast Boy stared angrily out the window. Of course Robin wouldn't understand. Beast Bow needed to kill this murderer. If Robin wasn't on his side, then Robin was the enemy. Nothing was going to keep Beast Boy from going out and finding Nerezza. Beast Boy knew he would fail, but he would die trying. He had embraced the idea of his death. If he died, he would finally be with Terra. He needed to find a way out of the tower. Beast Boy sat up. He knew exactly what to do.

The alarm went off. Someone had opened the window. Robin ran down the hall and burst into Beast Boy's room. The window was open and Beast Boy was gone. Robin looked out the window. Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen. There was no possible way Beast Boy could be gone already and there was no way he could have slipped past Robin.

"What's going on?" Raven was in the doorway.

"Beast Boy's gone… he's looking for Nerezza…"

Beast Boy had shifted into an ant and had crawled right past Robin and Raven. When he was out of view, he shifted back and dashed for the elevator. He was out of the tower in minutes.

"Where could he be?" Starfire asked.

"I want to know how the hell he snuck past me…" Robin grumbled.

"Robin, we need to find him." Cyborg Stressed.

"I know, I know." Robin sighed. "Okay, team. Let's go."

Beast Boy was flying over the city. He thought of all the places he should look, but found himself drifting somewhere else. He was near the Deep Six's tower. Without thinking, he landed on the roof and jumped through an already broken window. The place was completely trashed. A feeling of rage washed over Beast Boy. His fists were clenched and he was suddenly trembling with anger. He let out a roar and kicked a chair across the room.

"Such a temper." Someone spoke.

Beast Boy spun around. Standing there was a man with bright white hair and flat black eyes. He was tall and wore a long black cloak.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm the one who killed her." He smiled, evilly.

That was enough for Beast Boy. He charged at the killer, changing into a tiger. He sped forward, ready to sink his claws in Nerezza's neck. With a swish, Nerezza dodged him and shoved the enormous tiger backward. Beast Boy flew back, breaking through a wall. He shifted back into himself, involuntarily. The villain chuckled.

"Foolish child. Did you really think you could best me?"

Beast Boy stood. He charged at him again, but before he could change into any animal. Nerezza's hand shot out, glowing red. The red light surrounded Beast Boy and lifted him into the air. With a flick of his wrist, Nerezza sent Beast Boy flying into a glass table. Beast Boy yelped, feeling the glass cut into his skin. He couldn't move. Nerezza walked up to him and grinning, stepped, hard on his leg. Beast Boy heard the bone in his leg cracked. He cried out.

"I would kill you, child, but I need you alive to show everyone what happens when you trifle with Nerezza."

Beast Boy barely heard him. He was only semi-conscious. Nerezza laughed, then disappeared.

The Titans split up to find Beast Boy. Bumble Bee went with Cyborg, Robin went with Starfire and Raven went with Jinx and Xercies. Raven told them they should check the eastern Titan Tower.

"This place is a mess." Jinx observed.

"Nerezza was definitely hear." Said Xercies.

Raven looked around. She didn't let the others see how worried she was about Beast Boy.

"Umm…Raven?" Jinx called.

Raven floated toward Jinx, then saw him. Beast Boy was on the floor, covered in blood and completely unconscious.

_Holy shit._


	6. Die for Love

**Disclaimer: (Need I say anything? Please leave a review!)**

Robin and Starfire were walking down an alley, looking for Beast Boy, when Robin's watch beeped.

"It's Raven." He announced. "She found him. She wants us to meet them at the Eastern Titan Tower."

Robin pressed a few buttons on his watch and started to talk into it.

"Cyborg, meet us at the Eastern Titan Tower."

Cyborg looked over at Bumble Bee.

"You ready?" He asked her.

She nodded and headed in the direction of the tower. She wasn't sure how she felt about seeing the tower. Seeing all the wreckage would only make her think of her friends. She took a deep breath. She could do this. She was after all, a Titan.

Xercies was watching his sister, closely. She was kneeling beside the green child. It was clear Raven felt something for him, but knowing his sister, he doubted she would ever act on it. He took his eyes off Raven for a moment and looked at Jinx. She was on the boy's other side. Her head was down and her lips were trembling.

Suddenly Robin and Starfire came in through a broken window.

"Where is he?" Robin asked.

Raven gestured for them to come closer.

"Is he alright?" Starfire asked.

Jinx frowned. "He was unconscious when we found him…we think he must have found Nerezza…"

Cyborg and Bumble Bee entered the room and Cyborg ran to his friend.

"Beast…" He whispered.

"He's alive." Raven told him. "We need to get him back to the tower."

Everything stung. It was like he'd been cut with a knife over and over in different places. His leg hurt the most. Beast Boy groaned as he opened his eyes. He was back at the tower and in his bed. The last thing he remembered was Nerezza looking down at him and the feeling of his leg snapping. He winced at the memory. There was a light tap on his door, then it opened. It was Jinx.

"Hey." She murmured.

Beast Boy just looked away.

"Everyone is really worried…"

Beast Boy stared out the window, refusing to say anything.

She sighed. "Listen, it's not fair, what happened, but there is nothing we can do. We can't bring them back. I want to kill this guy as much as you do, but going after him ourselves isn't going to change anything."

Beast Boy turned and glared at Jinx.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" He shouted, suddenly. "Just sit around and let him get away with it?! He killed Terra… he killed Kid flash! You loved him and you're not doing anything! I loved Terra, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let this guy live! If you really loved Kid Flash, you'd do the same!"

Jinx gasped. This had caught her off guard. She could feel the tears in her eyes.

"He wouldn't want me to kill myself, trying to avenge him and Terra wouldn't want you to, either."

With that, Jinx left the room. The tears were coming now. She cried and ran to her room. She did love Kid Flash. Beast Boy didn't know what he was talking about. Jinx wanted to kill that bastard more than anything.

Beast Boy clenched his fists and sobbed. He would gladly die, trying to kill Nerezza. Maybe when he finally did kill him, the pain would go away. This pain was even worse than the pain in his leg… it was the pain in his heart.

_I will never give up. I will rip out his throat. I will make him suffer for killing Terra. I will never stop._


End file.
